


Celebrando a liberdade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslashficlets, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Não estavam celebrando um homicídio, não exatamente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebrating freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185182) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #086 - sweat (suor, ou aqui, perspiração).

Perspiração se formava ao redor de sua cerveja gelada, gotas caindo em seus dedos, mandando calafrios por sua espinha apesar do clima abafado ao seu redor. Ou, ao menos, ela estava escolhendo acreditar que era a cerveja, era mais fácil assim. Mais fácil do que pensar sobre o modo que ela se sentia ao ver Trish assim, tão livre e excitada. Primeiro veio o choque, depois a felicidade, e talvez depois a enormidade da situação fosse as atingir, mas agora, só estavam felizes. Ou melhor, Jessica não sabia como se sentia, mas era difícil não se deixar ser contaminada pelo humor de Trish. Não estavam celebrando um homicídio, não exatamente, apesar de que aquele lixo humano merecia, merecia até pior. Estavam celebrando a liberdade a muito aguardada, comprada e paga com sangue. Jessica estava livre agora, seus sentimentos eram seus, estava livre para viver como quisesse, e amar quem quisesse. E não tinha certeza sobre como se sentia com relação a isso, então ficou acariciando sua garrafa perspirante de cerveja, seus olhos em Trish e sua mente distante dali, e fingiu que seus sentimentos não estavam uma bagunça. Era mais fácil assim, e ela realmente precisava de algo fácil agora.


End file.
